Интернет слэнг
1-9 * 1.61 — замена слога «фи». Используется для пародирования популярных эвфемизмов. * 2.71 — замена буквы «е» * 3.14 — замена слога «пи» (иногда применяется для эвфемизации матерных выражений) * @TEOTD — (англ. At The End Of The Day) - в конце концов, в итоге (буквально — «в конце дня») * 14AA41 — (англ. One for All and All for One) один за всех и все за одного * 10X — (англ. Thanks) спасибо A-Z * ASCII art (А́ски-арт, э́ски-арт) — искусство рисования с использованием лишь текстовых символов ASCII * AFAIK — (англ. as far as I know) насколько я знаю * AFK — (англ. away from keyboard) прочь от клавиатуры (я отойду от компьютера) * AKA — (англ. also known as) также известен как, он же. * ANY1 — (англ. anyone) кто-нибудь * AOP — (англ. authorized operator) авторизованный оператор, иногда автоматически авторизуемый оператор (IRC) * ASAP (англ. as soon as possible) как можно быстрее * ACK (англ. acknowledge) 1. подтверждение своего присутствия 2. шутливое всклицание, выражающее возмущение * ASL — (англ. Age/Sex/Location) возраст / пол / местонахождение (обычно, это для начала знакомства) * ASLMH — (англ. Age/Sex/Location/Music/Hobbies) возраст / пол / местонахождение / музыка / хобби (обычно это запрос при знакомстве) * ATM — (англ. at the moment) в этот миг, сейчас * BB — (англ. Bye-bye) до свидания! * Black art — программирование с использованием недокументированных приёмов * Black magic — работающий программный код неясного устройства * BOFH — Bastard Operator From Hell (Адский Оператор-ублюдок), герой одноименной серии рассказов. * BRB — (англ. be right back) скоро вернусь * BTW — (англ. by the way) кстати * EViruS — тип вируса, заражение которым, как правило, происходит через веб-формы (также в свое время в компьютерном андеграунде было принято давать подобные ники избранным вирусописателям) * FAQ — (англ. frequently asked questions) часто задаваемые вопросы (подразумевается список «вопрос—ответ») * FFS — (англ. for fuck's sake) матерный аналог выражения "во имя всего святого" * GG — (англ. good game) благодарность за хорошую игру * GL — (англ. good luck) удачи! * HF — (англ. have fun) веселой игры. часто употребляется вместе с GL (GL&HF!) * HTH — (англ. hope this helps) надеюсь, это поможет * IMCO — (англ. in my considered opinion) по моему обдуманному мнению * IMHO — (англ. in my humble opinion) по моему скромному мнению * IMNSHO — (англ. in my not so humble opinion) по моему не такому уж и скромному мнению * IMO — (англ. in my opinion) по моему мнению * Imba — (англ. imbalanced) используется при указании на некоторые игровые возможности (обычно в онлайновых играх), нарушающие 'игровой баланс' * KISS — (англ. keep it simple, stupid!) «проще, глупец!» (принцип программирования: не усложняй то, что и так хорошо работает) * LMAO — (англ. laughing my ass off) дико смеяться * LOL — (англ. laughing out loud, lots of laughing) громко смеюсь (не обидный смех) * MCSE — (англ. Microsoft Certified Systems Engineer) Консультант по «Сапёру» и эксперт по пасьянсу (Minesweeper Consultant & Solitaire Expert). * miss — промахнулся. Часто имеется ввиду, что сообщение отправил не туда (не в то окно, не на тот канал,…) * NE1 — (англ. anyone) также как ANY1 употребляется в значении «кто-нибудь» * PTFM — (англ. pay the fucking money) заплати и не мучайся * ROTFL — (англ. rolling on the floor laughing) катаясь по полу от смеха * RTFM — (англ. read the following (fucking, fine) manual) читай прилагающееся (долбаное, хорошее) руководство; иными словами, не задавай вопросы, ответы на которые уже есть в FAQ или в инструкции * STFW — (англ. search the fucking Web) поищи информацию в сети * TFHAOT — (англ. thanks for help ahead of time) заранее благодарю * TTKSF — (англ. trying to keep a straight face) стараюсь удержаться от улыбки * XSS — (англ. Сross Site Sсriрting) — межсайтовый скриптинг, вид хакерской атаки * U — (англ. You) — ты * UT — (англ. You there) — ты на месте? А * Авата́р, Авата́рка, Аватара, Авчик, Юзерпик — картинка, которую пользователь выбирает себе в качестве «лица». В основном используется на форумах и IM * А́вик, Ави́шник, Ави́шка — Файл .AVI. Видео-файл для Windows. * Автога́д — Система автоматизированногопроектирования AutoCAD * А́зер — компьютер фирмы Acer * Айди́, Айди́шник — Идентификатор (ID, identificator) * Айпи, Айпишник — IP-адрес. * Ака́ — (англ. «Also Known As» — также известен как…) — указатель на псевдоним человека (nick), «Иван Иванов aka SuperMan». * Акко́рд — Выход тремя пальцами Ctrl-Alt-Del. Он же «Three fingers salute», «Фигура из трех пальцев» или просто "Три пальца". * Алкого́лик — 1. программист на языке программирования Алгол 2. программа копирования компакт-дисков Alcohol 120 %. * Апдейт — процесс обновления программных продуктов. * Апгрейд — (от англ. up — повышение, grade — качество) Увеличение производительности системы, путем замены модулей или добавления дополнительных элементов. Данный термин обычно используется для обозначения перекомплектации устаревших моделей персональных компьютеров, или полной замены системных блоков * Апгре́йдить — (англ. upgrade), Обновить что-либо. * Аппендици́т — Приложение (англ. appendix) * Архива́тор — Программа для упаковки файлов. * Асм, А́стма Язык — язык программирования низкого уровня Assembler, от расширения файлов «ASM». * А́ська — интернет-пейджер (программа для мгновенного обмена сообщениями) ICQ * Атта́ч — (англ. attachment) Файл, прикреплённый к электронному письму. * Аутглю́к, автоглю́к — почтовый клиент MS Outlook. * Афаик — AFAIK (As far as I know) — насколько мне известно * Афтер — Adobe After Effects * Аффтар — автор, слово из аффтарского сленга Б * Баг — (англ. bug — жучок) — ошибка (сбой) в программе . Означает «недоработку в компьютерной программе, приводящую к нежелательным или неожидаемым действиям, или же вообще не позволяющую её запустить». * Байне́т — белорусская или белорусскоязычная часть Интернета (bynet, от .by) * Байт — единица измерения информации (равен 8 битам) * Барсик — язык программирования Бэйсик. * Бан — используется в форумах или чатах. Временный запрет для пользователя отправлять сообщения. "Забанить, наложить бан" ввести временный запрет для пользователя что либо делать (писать новые сообщения или просматривать их). * Ба́нка — 1) Системный блок компьютера. 2) Корпус, шасси жёсткого диска. 3) Упаковка болванок «на шпинделе». * Бат — 1) The Bat!, почтовая программа. 2) См. Батник. * Ба́тник — Пакетный командный файл (bat-файл) DOS/Windows. * Бато́н, Ба́ттон — (англ. button) кнопка. «Прессовать батоны» (англ. press button) «Жать/давить батоны» — работать за клавиатурой. «Топтать батоны» — работать мышью. «Волшебный батон» — Magic Button в ZX-Spectrum. * Ба́шня — корпус компьютера типа «tower». * Баян — Старая, бородатая история * Безголовый (англ. headless) — говорится про компьютер, работающий без дисплея (обычно сервер). * Белая сборка — собраный в одной из европейских стран или США. См. также Серая сборка, Красная сборка. * Бздя — Операционная система линейки BSD. * Бздуны́ — оскорбительное название пользователей операционных систем линейки BSD. * Бзик — язык программирования Бэйсик. * Би́пер — (англ. beep) встроенный динамик. * Бит — минимальная единица измерения количества информации, от BInary digiT (en:Bit), 0 или 1 * Битый — поломанный, испорченный. Битая ссылка — ссылка на несуществующий адрес в Паутине (в сети Интернет, WEB). * Блин 1. компакт-диск 2. один из дисков диск-пакета внутри винчестера 3. дистрибутив BLin-Linux. * бНОПНЯ — Слово «Вопрос», преобразованное из кодировки KOI8-R в CP1251. Характеризует неправильно настроенную локаль или «интересные» слова получаемые при просмотре текста в одной кодировке, когда он написан в другой. См. также крокозябра. * Болванка — чистый записываемый компакт-диск. * Большие пальцы — Название файла «Thumbs.db», образующегося при просмотре картинок в Windows * Бот — программа, эмулирующая действия (речь) человека, иногда с зачатками искусственного интеллекта (от слова робот), так же это вторая, третья и т. д. учётная запись у одного человека на форуме. * ББС, Борда — BBS (bulletin board system), доска объявлений, древовидный форум. * Бродилка — браузер (англ. browser); также игрушка типа «квест» или шутер от первого лица. * Брэнд — от англ. brandname, известная торговая марка крупного производителя. * Брендовая сборка — собранный одной из авторитетных компьютерных фирм (IBM, Dell, HP и т.д.) * Брякпойнт — точка прерывания (англ. break point). Место в коде программы, где должно быть прервано его исполнение. Используется при отладке. * Бук, бяка — англ. notebook , ноутбук * Букварь — руководство. * Бу́товый вирус — загрузочный вирус. * Бутить — перезагрузить компьютер. * Бутявка — загрузочная дискета, компакт-диск. * Бэд-блок (англ. bad block) — испорченный [(единица хранения данных)|кластер дискового носителя информации, куда нельзя записать информацию. * Бэд-сектор (англ. bad sector) — испорченный сектор дискового носителя информации, куда нельзя записать информацию. * Бэка́пить — делать backuр, создавать резервные(страховочные) копии. В * Варез — нелегально распространяемое программное обеспечение, от английского en:warez. * Васик — язык программирования Бэйсик. * Ванесса, ОдинЭсия — внутренний программный язык платформы 1С. * Ведро — 1) Системный блок или корпус компьютера. 2) Упаковка болванок «на шпинделе». * Веник — Винчестер, жёсткий диск. * Вершок — «стоечная» величина 1U (1,75 дюйма = 44,449 миллиметра). Популярные нецелые размеры приобретают совсем другой смысл: 2-x вершковый дисковод (3.5"), 3-x вершковый отсек (5.25"). * Вешалка - материнская плата (реже - корпус) * Вешаться — то же, что и виснуть. * Вжикалка — матричный принтер. * Видюха, Вика — видео- (графическая) карта. * Вижуалка — Среда разработки программ Visual Studio. * Винт, Винч — жёсткий диск. От «винчестер». * Виндово́з, Винды́, Винда́, Вынь, Вонь — Операционная система Microsoft Windows. * Виндузятник — пренебрежительное название пользователя ОС Windows. * Винтуке́й — ОС Windows 2000 (Win2k). * Вирь — компьютерный вирус. * Виснуть — попадать в неотвечающее состояние (о компьютере, об операционной системе). * Выкидыш — Разъём для подключения компьютерной периферии, соединенный с материнской платой длинным шлейфом/проводами. * Вынь две штуки — ОС Windows 2000 (Win2k). Г * Га́ма — Компьютерная игра, от англ. game * Геймер — от англ. gamer — игрок, человек, постоянно играющий в компьютерные игры. * Гектар, Гиг — гигабайт * Глюк — см. Баг. * Глю́чить — работать с глюками (ошибками). * Гнусный, гнутый — написанный под эгидой GNU. Также гнутыми могут называться сотрудники GNU (пример: «гнутые кодеры»). * Гну́смас, гнус — Samsung. От зеркального написания «самсунг» и звуковых эффектов старых приводов. * Голова — Процессор. * Голубой зуб — интерфейс Bluetooth. * Голубой гигант — IBM * Горелые дрова — Corel Draw * Гравицапа — сборщик мусора (в основном в Java) * Гроб — корпус компьютера * Грохнуть — стереть, уничтожить, испортить (файл, базу, программу, документ) целенаправленно или по ошибке. * Грызун - компьютерная мышь. * Гуглить — искать в Интернете (как правило, при помощи Google). * Гуёвый — приложение, обладающее гу́ем (см. ниже гуй). В более широком смысле — что-либо, относящееся к гую. * Гуй, гуйня́, гуи́ — GUI — Graphical User Interface. Графический интерфейс пользователя, то есть с окошечками и кнопочками. * Гуру (учитель) — уважаемый человек, опытный мастер, крутой программист. Д * Движо́к, Двигло́, Двиг (англ. engine) – выделенная прикладная часть программного кода (программа/часть программы/комплекс программ/библиотека) для реализации конкретной прикладной задачи. Например библиотека построения объемной сцены (3D-движок), движок поддержки сайта (AKA «портала») или его части, сетевых серверов различного назначения. Как правило, прикладная часть выделяется из программы для использования в нескольких проектах и/или раздельной разработки/тестирования. * Двухголовый — говорится о компьютере с двумя мониторами. * Двухштучка́ка, Двухтонник — ОС Windows 2000 (Win2k). * Дебажить (англ. debug) — искать ошибки в программе, отлаживать программу (ловить баги в проге). * Дева́йс (англ. device) — любое устройство, конструктивно законченная техническая система, имеющая определённое функциональное назначение. * Девица — То же, что и Девайс. «Девица без презента» — сообщение «англ. Device not present». «Девица не готова» — сообщение «англ. Device not ready». * Дед, Голый дед — программа GoldEd (для чтения почты в Фидо и фидоподобных сетях). * Дельфи́н — программист, пишущий программы на Delphi. * Де́мка — 1) Неполная (ознакомительная) версия программы или игры. 2) небольшая программа (порядка 100кб), главной особенностью которой является выстраивание сюжетного видеоряда, создаваемого в реальном времени компьютером, по принципу работы компьютерных игр. Таким образом, демо является симбиозом программирования и искусства. См. Демосцена. * Дефо́лтный (англ. default) — значения, присваиваемые параметрам автоматически («по умолчанию») в том случае, когда пользователь не задал им одно из допустимых значений * Ди́мка — модуль памяти DIMM. * Ди́стр — дистрибутив. * Дистрибутив — комплект ПО, предназначенный для распостранения. * Ди́стрострои́тель — создатель дистрибутива. * До́ка — сопроводительная документация. * Доска — клавиатура (от второй части слова keyboard). «Кляцать батонами по доске» — вводить данные с клавиатуры. * Дрова (англ. driver) — драйверы. * Дрочить на рейтинг - страдать от нездоровой фиксации на собственной популярности в интернете (ср. пиписькомерка). * Дуб — программа VirtualDub, (NunDub, VirtualDum Mod) * Ду́мать — играть в «DOOM» (компьютерная игра). * Ду́мер — заядлый игрок в «DOOM». * Ду́рень, Ду́рик — процессор AMD Duron. * Дыра́ — способ, не предусмотренный разработчиками ПО, и позволяющий получить к чему-либо несанкционированный доступ. Чаще всего слово испольузется при обсуждении взлома чего-либо. Например: «он влез в дыру» — хакер нашёл «эксплойт» (уязвимость) в чём-либо и воспользовался ею. Е * Его́р — error (ошибка) по-русски * ЕЖ́А — Монитор стандарта EGA * Еме́ля — электронная почта от русского прочтения английского слова e-mail, мыло. * ЕМНИМС — Если Мне Не Изменяет Мой Склероз * ЕМНИП — Если Мне Не Изменяет Память Ё * Ёксель — Microsoft Excel. Ж * Жаба — 1) язык программирования Java. 2) см. Фотожаба. * Жабаскрипт — язык программирования JavaScript. * Жаб(б)ер, Жабёр — (англ. Jabber) открытый протокол для быстрого обмена сообщениями. * Жарить 1. Сжимать файлы с помощью архиватора JAR. Следовательно «зажаренный файл» — файл сжатый этим архиватором. 2. Записывать файлы на компакт-диск (CD-R или CD-RW). От англ. burn — "жечь". То же, что и "нажигать", "нарезать". * Железо — комплектующие для компьютера. * Жёлтая сборка — произведено в Китае, Сингапуре, и т. п. В настоящее время термин потерял свою актуальность, так как подавляющее большинство компьютерной электроники производится в азиатских странах. * ЖЖ, ЖыЖа — дневник, расположенный на livejournal.com или сам сервис. * Жопа 1. задняя панель компьютера (принтера, сканера и т. д.). «Втыкать в жопу». 2. ориентированный на Паутину объектный сервер приложений Zope (zope.org). * Жопорез — GPRS. * Жужжать 1. Устанавливать связь при помощи модема. 2. Сделать запись в ЖЖ. Используется в двух противоположных значениях: 1. написать чего-нибудь злободневное, которое получит много комментариев от других пользователей 2. написать о чем-нибудь, другим не интересном и надоедающем. Пример: «Может хватит жужжать о том, как ты поел и сходил в туалет? Надоело!» З * Забанить — запретить пользователю написание сообщений в форум или чат (от англ. to ban), запретить доступ к какому-либо ресурсу (например, «забанить .mp3 файлы на проксе»). * Зависание — нерегламентное состояние операционной системы или прикладного программного обеспечения, при котором данная операционная система или программа не реагирует на действия пользователя. * Залить — закачать файл на сервер. * Зажарить — см. Жарить * Зарарить — см. Ра́рить * Засавить — см. Засейвить. * Засейвить — сохранить (от англ. save). * Засеренный — от англ. greyed-out. Недоступный (отрисованный серым цветом) элемент управления в экранной форме. * Зазипованный — архив формата zip * Звуковуха — звуковая плата. * Зиповать — использовать архиватор, компрессирующий данные в формат zip. * Зухель, Зюксель, Зюхель — оборудование фирмы ZyXEL. * ЗЫ — P.S., Post Scriptum (русские буквы З и Ы расположены на QWERTY клавиатуре на тех же клавишах, что и латинские P и S, соответственно). И * Иксы — среда X-Window в *nix. * ИМХО — имею мнение, хочу озвучить (вариант: имею мнение, хрен оспоришь). Приблизительный перевод с английского — IMHO (In My Humble Opinion) — по моему скромному мнению * Интрушка — (англ. intro) заставка, представляющая какой-либо программный продукт. * Инет — Интернет. * Ирда́ — от англ. IrDA — Infrared Data Association — инфракрасный порт. * Ирка — система он-лайнового общения IRC (Internet Relay Chat). * Искалка, ищейка — поисковая система. * Ишак — браузер Internet Explorer (от сокращения IE) * ИксПя, ИксПи — ОС Windows XP К * Камень — центральный процессор. * Казуал (англ. casual — случайный, нерегулярный, непостоянный) — человек, который серьёзно и постоянно не занимается предметом и глубоко им не увлекается, а время от времени проявляет интерес. * Казуальные игры - игры, предназначенные на казуальную аудиторию. Чаще всего распространяемые по системе shareware ("шароварки"). * Карман — устройство для подключения жёсткого диска к компьютеру. * Кацапта — Microsoft Business Solutions — Axapta. * Квакер — игрок в компьютерную игру Quake. * Квакать — играть в Quake. * Кеды — распространенное название KDE. * КД-ПЗУ — русский вариант CD-ROM (Компакт-диск — постоянное запоминающее устройство). * Кило — килобайт. * Кирпич — центральный процессор. * Киска — см. Циска * Клава — клавиатура. * Кликуха — 1. Компьютерная мышь. 2. Выбранный псевдоним, используемый в Интернете (от разг. «кличка»). Пример: «Какая у тебя кликуха на форуме?» * Кобе́ль — кабель («Не ходить по кобелям!») * Ковер, палас — коврик для мышки. * Ковыряло, ковырялка — Corel Draw * Ко́дер — программист. * Командир волко́в — Volkov Commander * Комбайнер(Тракторист) — тот, кто постоянно использует клаву в играх жанра FPS (First Person Shooter). * Комп — компьютер. * Контра́, КС — Counter-Strike. * Контро́ль — от англ. control — элемент управления экранной формы. * Конфи́г — см. ниже конфа, значение 2. * Конфа o 1. Конференция, форум. o 2. Конфигурационный файл программы, в котором записаны настройки этой самой программы. Образовалось из-за того, что первоначально многие конфигурационные файлы имели расширение cfg (англ. config). * Корень — первая директория в дереве (корневая директория). * Корка — от англ. en:core dump, файл с дампом памяти, остающийся на диске после аварийного завершения программы в UNIX-подобных ОС. «А корки кто удалять будет?!» «Когда научишься находить ошибки по стеку корки наступит твое время уходить» — Дао программирования. * Король дров, Корельские дрова, Корявые дрова — Corel Draw * Кракер — человек, взламовающий системы защиты (часто их ошибочно называют хакерами). * Красная сборка — собрано в СНГ. См. также Белая сборка, Серая сборка. * Красный глаз — инфракрасный порт. * Красноглазые — пренебрежительное название фанатичных пользователей ОС Linux, проводящих много времени на форумах, например LOR. * Крыса — манипулятор-мышь, особенно советского производства. * Кряк, крэк, кряка, крякалка — взломщик программ, версия коммерческой или шейрверной (шароварной) программы, позволяющая использовать её бесплатно, от английского to crack — раскалывать. Cм. Crack * Крякер, Крэкер — см. Кракер. * Крякнуть, крэкнуть — взломать программу. * Ксакеп o 1. Пренебрежительное название кого-либо, мнящего себя хакером. o 2. Журнал «Хакер» * Ктулху — осминогоподобное чудовище. * Ку o 1. Приветствие в чатах (из фильма «Кин-дза-дза!»). o 2. англ. Re («по поводу»), набранное в русском режиме клавиатуры. o 3. Компьютерная игра из серии Quake. * Кудвакер — игрок в Quake 2, компьютерную игру-шутер. * Кул, кульно — классно, круто! (от англ. Сool). * Кулер — (англ. cooler) — вентилятор + радиатор, охлаждающие процессор. * Кулхацкер — пренебрежительное название кого-либо, мнящего себя хакером, или уважительное в среде ламеров * Куте, кутя — библиотека QT. Л * Лаг — (англ. lag) задержка в передаче данных по сети. * Ламер — (англ. lamer) неумелый пользователь ЭВМ, (не желающий ничему учиться), тупица, с завышенной самооценкой. Не путать с начинающим пользователем, чайником. Русские варианты — ламо, ламачье, ламерье * Лазарь — лазерный принтер. * Лапша — множество проводов, также название обычного телефонного провода в котором два медных проводника помещены в изолятор и идут параллельно воспринимая радиопомехи, в отличие от витой пары или экранированного кабеля. * Лева́к — сомнительная продукция, производитель неизвестен. Иногда — пиратская копия. * Лекарство от жадности — программа взлома ограничивающих функций неоплаченной программы, иногда просто лекарство. * Леталка — игрушка типа «flight simulator» * Лжеюзер — пользователь www.livejournal.com * Лже-кат — (от англ. «LJ-cut») — элемент форматирования текста в системе livejournal, ссылка, под которой можно «спрятать» длинный текст или слишком большую картинку. Экономит трафик остальным лжеюзерам. * Линк, Линка — гипертекстовая ссылка URL. * Ли́нух, Линь, Ля́лих, Лю́лих — ОС Linux * Линуксо́ид, Лунохо́д — высококвалифицированный пользователь ОС Linux * Лиса, Лисичка — браузер FireFox. * Личер — (англ. leech — пиявка) бесполезный участник файлообменной сети, который только скачивает, ничего не давая взамен. * Лока́лка, лан, лана, ланка, лань — (англ. LAN) локальная сеть. * ЛОЛ — (англ. lol — «Laughing out loud») — громко хохотать. * Лол, Лола, Лолка, Лолик, Лолита — человек, отличающийся глупым и несуразным поведением и зачастую вызывающий смех окружающих. Произошло от частого неадекватного применения ими реплики ЛОЛ ((англ. lol). * Лук — почтовая программа Outlook. * Лузер — (англ. loser — проигравший, созвуч. с англ. user) производная юзер (пользователь), но носящая негативный, оскорбительный характер. * Лы́жи, Ла́жа — Компания LG. * Ломомя́юсер, Ломомя́усер — компьютер. Слово появилось в результате ошибки программы проверки правописания на одной из (некогда) популярных BBS. * Лытдыбр — дневник. Если печатать русское «дневник», забыв переключить клавиатуру с английского, получается «lytdybr». Слово придумано Романом Лейбовым при освоении livejournal.com. * Люстра — Программа Adobe Illustrator. М * Мазда́й — см. Мастдай * Мази́ла — браузер Mozilla * Мазифа́ка — браузер Mozilla * Мама, Матка, Мать, Материнка — материнская плата. * Мастда́й — от англ. must die — должно сгинуть, пренебрежительное название ОС семейства Windows; любой низкокачественный продукт. * Маши́на — компьютер. * Ман — англ. man (команда в unix/linux системах — сокращение от manual) руководство по использованию. * Мануал — руководство пользователя (от англ. manual). * Мафо́н — любое устройство с магнитной лентой (стриммер). * Мелкомя́гкие, Мелкосо́фт — пренебрежительное название фирмы Microsoft. * Мес(с)а́га — сообщение, письмо (от англ. message). * Мерзи́лка — пренебрежительное название браузера Mozilla. * МежДелМаш - IBM * Метр, Мег, МБ — мегабайт * Междумо́рдие — интерфейс, буквальный перевод en:Interface * Мирк, Ми́рка — Сеть IRC, чаще какой-нибудь канал в IRC (от названия популярного IRC-клиента mIRC). * Мозги́ — ОЗУ. * Моме́д, Мопе́д, Мудозво́н — модем. * Мо́ня, Мо́ник — монитор компьютера. * Мо́рда — 1. интерфейс программы, главная страница сайта или портала. «Этот баннер нам всю морду раскорячил!» 2. Лицевая панель системного блока компьютера. 3. front-end средство, предоставляющее удобный интерфейс к более низкоуровнему back-end. * Му́скул — СУБД MySQL. * Мурзи́лка — браузер Mozilla (устар.), на форумах — старая, известная шутка (в некоторых кругах также называемая Баян). * Мы́ло, Мы́льница — электронная почта, сообщение в электронной почте или адрес в электронной почте (от mail). * Мы́лить, намы́ливать — посылать сообщение по электронной почте («киньте в меня мылом!»). * Мыша́ — манипулятор «мышь» * Мышкодро́м — коврик для мыши. Н * Намордник — защитный экран монитора. * НаСИльник — программист на языке Си. * Нареза́ть — записывать на болванки. * Нафиг, нефиг, пофиг — шуточный перевод сообщения компьютера Abort, retry, ignore * Нафигатор — Netscape Navigator. * Нетварь — сетевая OS Novell NetWare („каждой твари — по нетвари!“). * Нетоскоп, Нетшкаф — Netscape. * Ниббл — 4 бита. * Ник — (от англ. nickname, nick) — псевдоним, прозвище * Никсы — ОС семейства Unix. * Нонаме — 1. (англ. Noname), производитель неизвестен. 2. Сайт nnm.ru * Норка — Norton Commander * Нотер, Нотик, Нутыбяка — (англ. notebook) ноутбук * Нтиха, Нтяха - любая операционная система построенная на базе NT-технологий, например Windows XP/2003 * Нуб — от английского «newbie» - новичок, "чайник" (не обязательно не поддающийся учебе ламер). * Нюра — программа для записи дисков Nero Burning ROM * Ня — возглас выражающий восхищение (обычно используются поклонниками японской анимации). О * Обрыгать — см. Апгре́йдить * Оверквотинг — чрезмерное цитирование в ответе на сообщение в эхоконференции. * Одинэсник — программист, специализирующийся на системе 1С:Предприятие. * Оковалок — большой файл («Не надо по мылу оковалки посылать»). * Окна — ОС Windows. * Оля — OLE, технология Object Linking and Embedding, позволяющая редактировать данные, созданные в другой программе, не выходя из основного редактора. * Оракл, Оракул — база данных Oracle (СУБД). * Опсос — оператор сотовой связи * Осёл o 1. Клиент пиринговой сети сети eDonkey2000, например eMule. o 2. Браузер Internet Explorer * Ослик ИЕ — браузер Internet Explorer. См. также Осёл, Ишак. * Ось — Операционная система. * Откат — (буквальный перевод английского термина «rollback») возвращение к исходной ситуации при обнаружении недостатков в новой конфигурации компьютерной системы/отдельного приложения или сервиса * Офсайт — официальный сайт. * Офтопик, оффтопик, офтоп — высказывание не по теме разговора (форума, и т. п.) * Очепятка — слово опечатка, написанное с опечаткой, что и символизирует смысл опечатки. П * Па́га — (англ. page) — страница в Интернете. * Па́лка o 1. джойстик. o 2. Модуль памяти. * Па́сквиль — программа на языке Паскаль. * Паскуда — 1.программа на языке Паскаль 2. Любитель писать программы на этом языке * Паску́дник, пасквиля́нт — программист, пишущий программы на языке Паскаль. * Пень, Пеньтюх — центральный процессор марки Pentium компании Intel. * Перловка, перл - язык программирования Perl. * Пижа́мкер — Adobe PageMaker. * Пилёный — перемаркированный (центральный процессор). * Пилю́лькин — лечащий модуль антивирусной программы. * Пингви́нукс — см. Линух. * Пиписькомерка (писькомерка, пузомерка) — пренебрежительное название различных счетчиков и рейтингов. * Писа́лка — устройство записи компакт-дисков (CD-R или CD-RW) * Писю́к, Писю́ха — IBM PC-совместимый компьютер. «Хорошую вещь писюком не назовут» * Пли́тка — печатная плата. * Петя — Питер Нортон. * Планка — модуль оперативной памяти. * Плюйник — струйный принтер. * Плюсы́ — язык программирования C++. * ПМСМ — По Моему́ Скромному Мнению, аналог ИМХО. * Подкры́сник — коврик для мыши. * Подмы́шка — коврик для мыши. * По́лзатель — пользователь. * Помо́йка — „корзина“. * ПорноСло́ник — фирма Panasonic и/или любое устройство её производства. * Поса́ксить — (англ. suck, англ. sucks) — глагол, показывающий унижение свойств, качеств кого/чего-либо, кем-либо. Напр.: «Препод посаксил мою прогу». * Пости́ть — отправлять мессагу в конфу. * Полуо́сь, Полумух, Попола́м(а) — операционная система OS/2. * Пофи́ксить — (от английского fix) исправить. * Прескотина — интелевский процессор на ядре Prescott. * Прибамбас — продвинутый девайс * Приплюснутый — программист, пишущий программы на языке C++ * Прога - программа. Про́жить, про́гать - программировать, писать программу. * Программер — программист (также прог, прогер). * Программизм — черезвычайная увлеченность программированием, может расцениватся как болезнь. * Про́кся, про́кси — прокси-сервер. * Прошивка — программный код, записанный в энергонезависимой памяти устройства (например, PDA, сотовый телефон или маршрутизатор). * Прошить — изменить прошивку. * Пры́скалка — струйный принтер. * ППКС — Подписываюсь Под Каждым Словом * ППП — Повсеместно Протянутая Паутина, то есть Всемирная Паутина (WWW - World Wide Web). * Пых-пых — серверный интерпретируемый скриптовый язык программирования PHP. Р * Рак — от. англ. rack — сменный накопитель. * Рапи́да — файлообменный сервер http://www.rapidshare.de * Ра́рить — использовать архиватор RAR. * Расша́рить — (англ. share, делиться (имуществом)) открыть для коллективного доступа какой-либо ресурс в локальной сети (расшарить папку, принтер, диск). * Ребутить - перезагружать (от англ. reboot). * Реза́к — устройство для записи (нарезки) оптических дисков (CD-, DVD-RW). * Рели́з (англ. release) — выпуск программы; выпуск оконченной программы на продажу. В варезных кругах — готовая к распространению в интернете пиратская версия программы или фильма. * Рельса, Рыло - Rail Gun из всех игр Quake серии. * Рельсы - Маршрут на сетевой карте в 3-D шутерах („У меня по всем картам рельсы проложены“). * Респект - (от англ. "Respect") проявление уважения к чему-либо или кому-либо, например, респект Wiki! ). * Рофль - Человек смешной, с хорошим чувством юмора. Вызывающий смех и улыбки окружающих. Например: 'Рофльный парень'. Происходит от ROFL. * Роя́ль — клавиатура. * РТФМ, RTFM — отсылка читающего или спрашивающего к документации (от англ. Read The Following (Fucking) Manual - прочитай эту (долбаную) инструкцию). * Руга́ется — выдаёт сообщения (обычно вместо ожидаемого результата). * Руле́з, руле́зный — очень правильный, хороший, классный (от англ. «rules» — правило, норма, принцип, уклад). * Рули́ть o 1. Быть очень классным (о харде или софте). o 2. Побеждать, превосходить, особенно об играх, игроках и/или об оружии и юнитах в играх. * Руне́т — русская или русскоязычная часть Интернета (runet, от .ru) * Рубиться, Рубаться — то же что и геймиться, увлеченно играть в какую-нибудь игру. С * Сабж — (англ. subj., сокращение от англ. subject) тема разговора, обычно на форуме; то, что указанно в поле темы сообщения. * Сакс, Суксь — выражение неодобрения (от амер. слэнга „to suck“ — сосать). * Сала́зки — устройство для быстрой смены винчестера без вскрытия корпуса. * Санте́хника — аппаратное обеспечение, выпускаемое фирмой Sun Microsystems. * Сапёр — 1. Игра MineSweeper. 2. Специалист по внедрению и сопровождению SAP R/3. * Сдо́хнуть — перестать работать („у меня сдохла мать…“). * Сейв, сейф - (англ. save) сохраненая игра, точка сохранения в игре к которой можно вернуться. * Се́рая сбо́рка — собранный на одной из безымянных фабрик по всему миру. Как правило — из комплектующих такого же неизвестного происхождения. См. также Белая сборка, Красная сборка. * Серва́к, стервер, Сервант — сервер. * Сетеву́ха — сетевая плата. * Сидю́к — CD-ROM или CD-RW. * Си́квел — (от анг. sequel) продолжение. Пример использования: Игра 'Half-life 2' является сиквелом игры 'Half-life' . * Си́квел, Скуль — SQL. * Си́мка — модуль памяти SIMM. * Синий зуб, Синезу́б - (от анг. Bluetooth) - технология радио-связи bluetooth. * Синий экран (смерти), синяк — (от анг. Blue screen of death) сообщение OS Windows о серьёзной ошибке, требующей перезагрузки системы (обычно — необработанное прерывание в ядре OS). * Сиони́ст — программист, пишущий на языке Си. * Сисадмин — СИСтемный АДМИНистратор. * Cисоп — СИСтемный ОПератор. * Сказёвый — подключаемый через SCSI-адаптер. * Ска́зи — SCSI-адаптер. * Скин — (от английского Skin — кожа, оболочка.) внешний вид, оболочка, дизайн перелючаемый по выбору пользователя. * Скриптки́дди — взломщик-недоучка, довольствующийся эксплоитами, найденными в Интернете. * Сла́ка, Слаква́рь — дистрибутив Linux Slackware. * Слакофи́лище — фанатик-линуксоид, использующий дистрибутив Slackware. * Слить — 1. Скачать файлы с сервера. 2. Проиграть (в компьютерной игре). * Смайл — (тж. Смайлик. От английского smile — улыбка ). Комбинация различных знаков препинания или букв, обозначающая настроение. Например улыбка: :-) * Сморкач, сморкалка — струйный принтер. * Сносить — деинсталлировать (удалять) программное обеспечение. * Собака, собачка — „@“. * Сокпаппет - Виртуал. * Солю́ш(е)н - (от англ. solution) описание прохождения игры, решение, подсказки (см. хинт). * Солярка — операционная система Solaris. * Соплярис — Пренебрежительное название операционной системы Solaris. * Сорец, Сорс(ы) — (англ. source) исходный код программы в одном или нескольких файлах. * Софт — программное обеспечение, от software. * Спам — электронное письмо или сообщение на форуме рекламного характера. * Спамить — 1. Посылать спам. 2. При общении на форумах, используется как синоним слова флудить. * Спейс — свободное место на диске * Станок — компьютер. * Струйник — струйный принтер. * Сырец, Сырки — см. Сорец. Т * Танк, находиться в танке — не быть в курсе дела, ничего не знать о предмете обсуждения * Таблетка от жадности — см. Лекарство от жадности * Тачка — компьютер. * Телевизор — монитор. * Тётя Ася — см. Аська. * Топтать — архивировать. * Топтать клаву — набирать какой-либо текст на клавиатуре. * Тормози́лла — браузер Mozilla. * Тазик — персональный компьютер или рабочая станция, а также пренебрежительное название низкокачественных корпусов для ПК, чаще всего от неизвестных производителей. * ТСП — Туда-Сюда Протокол (от англ. TCP — Transmission Control Protocol) * Тракт - логический канал передачи данных. * Тракторист - человек который в компьютерной игре класса shooter(бегай и стреляй) использует только клавиатуру. * Тролль (от англ. troll) — анонимный интернет-провокатор. В Интернете так называют людей, которые намеренно публикуют (в форумах, группах новостей, в Вики-проектах) провокационные статьи и сообщения, которые призваны вызвать конфликты между участниками, флейм, оскорбления и т. п. Сами подобные статьи и сообщения также иногда называют троллями. * Троллинг (от англ. trolling) — процесс написания провокационных сообщений в Интернете. Подробнее см. Тролль. * Трубо Паскакаль (от англ. «Turbo Pascal») — компилятор языка программирования Паскаль, созданный фирмой Borland. * Троян — компьютерный вырус, который незаметно передает вашу информацию, анониму. У * Убер — (нем uber) очень высокая положительная оценка. * Укроп — модем Acorp. * Уних — ОС UNIX * Урла - URL. * Усер — (англ. user - пользователь), малоопытный пользователь, имеющий завышенную самооценку. * Уснуть за роялем — уснуть перед компьютером лицом на клавиатуре. На лице остаются отпечатки клавиш. * Утиль (Утили) — утилиты. Специальные программы предназначенные для служебных целей. * Уши — наушники. Ф * Файло́ — файлы. * Файлопомойка - сервер сети с ресурсами открытыми для общего доступа (шары) на который сохраняют всё что угодно. * ФАК — (англ. FAQ — Frequently Asked Questions), ответы на часто задаваемые вопросы. * Федо́рино го́ре — (англ. Fedora Core) — Cвободная ветка Linux дистрибутива Red Hat. * Фи́дорас — бранное, пользователь сети Фидонет. * Фидо́шник — пользователь сети Фидонет. * Фи́ксить — исправлять. Баги пофикшены. * Филесы — файлы. * Фи́ча — (англ. feature - особенность, свойство) o 1. Неочевидный результат действия программы, похожий на ошибку или на недоделку разработчика («это не баг — это фича», «документированная бага является фичей»). o 2. Определённая функция или свойство программного/аппаратного обеспечения («фичастая карточка», «фичастая прога», «много разных ненужных фич»). * Фле́йм — (англ. flame), оскорбления или малоинформативные сообщения, длинные безрезультатные споры (holy wars). * Флешенца, Флешка — USB Flash, мобильное устройство хранения информации. * Флопак, Флопарь, Флопик, Флоповод, Флопогрыз — флоппи-дисковод. * Флоп — флоппи-диск. * Флуд — (англ. flооd), многократное повторение одинаковых или практически одинаковых сообщений. * Флудить — писать большое количество одинаковых или практически одинаковых сообщений. * Форточки — cм. Окна. * Фотожаба — 1) Программа Adobe Photoshop. 2) коллаж, поддельное фото созданное в Adobe Photoshop * Фотожоп, Фотожопа — Adobe Photoshop. * Фривар — (англ. freeware) — бесплатное для скачивания и использования программное обеспечение. Не следует путать со свободным (для использования, модификации и т. д.) программным обеспечением (англ. Free software). * Фрилансер (от анг. freelance - внештатный, вольнонаёмный) - как правило человек нанимающийся на разовые работы по сети и работающий удаленно. Многие сайты в Интернете созданы фрилансерами. * Фря, Фряха, Фрибзди — ОС FreeBSD. Х * Хак — (англ. hack) o 1. изначально (родилось в университете Беркли) модификация кода программы, позволяющая уменьшить размер программы, расширить функциональность или ускорить её работу, наконец просто красивое программистское решение (хороший хак обязательно должен быть красив с точки зрения программистов); соответствует англ. brilliant hack o 2. нестандартное, порой, не самое красивое решение проблемы (грубый, или кривой хак, англ. dirty hack), как правило, основанное на использовании особенностей какой-либо платформы o 3. процесс взлома защиты o 4. программа-модификатор * Хакер — (англ. hacker): o 1. Человек, любящий исследование подробностей (деталей) программируемых систем, изучение вопроса повышения их возможностей, в противоположность большинству пользователей, которые предпочитают ограничиваться изучением необходимого минимума. RFC 1392 усиливает это определение следующим образом: «Человек, наслаждающийся доскональным пониманием внутренних действий систем, компьютеров и компьютерных сетей в особенности». o 2. Кто-либо программирующий с энтузиазмом (даже одержимо), или любящий программировать, а не просто теоретизировать о программировании. o 3. Человек, способный ценить и понимать хакерские ценности. o 4. Человек, который силён в быстром программировании. o 5. Эксперт по отношению к определённой компьютерной программе, или кто-либо часто работающий с ней; пример: хакер Unix. (Определения с первого по пятое — взаимосвязанные, так что один человек может попадать под несколько из них.) o 6. Эксперт или энтузиаст любого рода. Кто-либо может считаться хакером астрономии, например. o 7. Кто-либо любящий интеллектуальные испытания, заключающиеся в творческом преодолении или обходе ограничений. o 8. (не рекоменд.) Злоумышленник, старающийся откапывать деликатную информацию, суя нос не в своё дело. Отсюда хакер паролей, сетевой хакер (хакер сети). Правильный термин для этого значения — «взломщик» (англ. cracker — кракер). * Хард — 1) «винт», винчестер, жесткий диск (от англ. Hard Disc Drive); 2) компьютерное оборудование, «железо», аппаратное обеспечение (от англ. hardware). * Хакать — делать хак. * Халва, Халява, Халфа - компьютерная игра Half-Life. * Хацкер, Кул-хацкер — пренебрежительное название кого-либо, мнящего себя хакером. * Хинт — совет, рекомендация, инструкция. * Хомяк — 1) домашняя (англ. home) страница. 2) пользователь компьютера (в коммерческих структурах). 3) Пользователь ОС Windows XP Home Edition * ХРюша, ХРя, Хп, ХаПэ, ХРень — ОС Windows XP. «XP» - в русской транскрипции - ХреновоРаботает, ХренРазберешь. Ц * Целка, Целюлит — процессор Intel Celeron * Циска - продукция фирмы Cisco Systems, Inc. * Цухел, Цухель — модем фирмы ZyXEL. * ЦЦЦю - www. на русской раскладке Ч * ЧАВО — ЧАсто задаваемые ВОпросы (= FAQ). * Чайник — малоопытный пользователь, человек, который не умеет целесообразно пользоваться персональным компьютером и в нужном для него объёме. Понятие слова «чайник» входит словарь компьютерных слэнгов. Существует также и так называемый «словарный запас» созданный самими этими людьми. Также создана целая линия книг для «чайников», которая действительно наглядным образом объясняет её читателю как следует действовать, и как пользоваться алгоритмом пользования компьютером с самого начала. * Чатланин — постоянный участник чата. * Чемодан — внешний накопитель информации. * Червь — (англ. worm) разновидность компьютерного вируса распространяющиеся, в основном, через локальную или глобальную компьютерную сеть. * Черепашка — модем. * Читер (англ. cheat - жульничество, англ. cheater - жулик) — игрок в компьютерные игры, который старается обмануть программу либо используя ее особенности, либо применяющий чит-коды или чит-программы. Ш * Шаровары — shareware, условно-бесплатное программное обеспечение. * Шары, Шарные или расшареные ресурсы — От англ. (Shared) открытые для общего доступа файлы, папки, диски и т. п. * Шкаф, НетШкаф — Netscape Navigator * Шлака — см. Слака. * Шланг, Шнурок — кабель. * Штаны (салазки) — переходник для установки 3.5" устройства в 5.25" отсек. * Шпрот - модем марки Sportster производства фирмы USR (ныне 3COM). Э * Эникей (англ. any key) — любая клавиша. * Эникейщик — o 1. специалист, занимающийся технической поддержкой пользователей в какой-либо конторе (помогает малограмотным пользователям в ситуациях типа "press any key to continue"). Иногда носит пренебрежительный оттенок. o 2. Пользователь, без понимания нажимающий все кнопки подряд. * Энтя, Энтяха — операционная система Microsoft Windows NT * Энурез — Unerase, средство восстановления стёртых файлов. * Этика хакеров: o 1. Вера в то, что общее использование (англ. sharing) информации приведёт и к общей пользе. Хакер должен ценить время своё и других хакеров («не изобретать велосипед»), этический долг хакера — делиться своими достижениями, создавая свободные программы и обеспечивая доступ к информации и вычислительным ресурсам, насколько это возможно (этому принципу следует и «Википедия»). o 2. Вера в то, что взлом систем для удовольствия и исследования этически допустим, так же как и то, что взлом не может квалифицироваться как воровство, вандализм или нарушение конфиденциальности. Обычно под этикой хакеров понимается толькое первое. См. также 1, GNU * Эха — фидонетовская эхоконференция. Ю * Юзать (что-либо) (от англ. use) — использовать (например, компьютерную программу). * Юзер (англ. user) — пользователь. * Юзверь — пользователь с модемом. * Юниксоид — высококвалифицированный пользователь ОС семейства UNIX. * Юних — ОС UNIX. Я * Яблочник — пользователь компьютеров фирмы Apple. * Ява — см. Жаба.